Lupus Et Agnus
by NLie
Summary: Shion e Dohko decidiram cuidar dos futuros dourados, mas não sabiam que teriam uma convidada a mais em casa. Os perigos que a atormentam estão por perto, mas está tudo bem, ele a protegerá. Seus sentimentos poderiam se tornar um carrossel de circo? Girando eternamente com graça e beleza enquanto uma suave melodia os acompanha, a melodia do amor...
1. A estranha

Se pegava olhando para trás diversas vezes, não sabia exatamente por que. Simplesmente... olhava, como se esperasse que um deles pudesse voltar... voltar da morte.

A guerra santa havia acabado fazia um tempo na verdade, ele e o melhor amigo foram os únicos que sobreviveram, mas sempre olhava para trás, como se esperasse que os antigos amigos estivessem ali, o seguindo.

Hades Hades... tinha que sempre implicar com Atena? Destruir tantaa vidas que nada tinham aver com aquilo? Se revoltava ao pensar.

\- Não tenho o que fazer de qualquer jeito... - resmungou frustado.

Se afastou da casa onde estavam morrando e começou a andar pela floresta. As folhas balançando faziam um som agradável, o vento fresco balançava seus cabelos esverdeados fazendo uma cócega gostosa quando tocavam seu rosto, o Sol estava morno e agradável, os olhos cor de rosa analisavam cada centímetro.

Passou por de baixo de um galho prestando atenção para que seus cabelos não enganchassem, afinal né... se antes já não eram longos, agora estavam ainda maiores.

Enquanto caminhava passou por árvores nodosas e todoa os tipos de árbustos, curioso, não se lembrava de já ter entrado tão fundo naquela floresta.

\- O que...

Parou de andar assim que viu algo a frente. Se aproximou com o máximo cuidado do mundo, se revelou ser um... corpo?

Se abaixou ficando de joelhos, pelo que parecia, havia caído... da árvore talvez? Talvez. Era uma garota, não parecia ter mais do que seus 19 anos, sua pele era brozeada e estava cheia de ferimentos, tinha longos cabelos azuis claros, como o azul do céu, estava magra, BEM magra, mas mesmo assim possuía belas curvas...

Revirou os olhos de imediato, a intenção seria revirar os olhos para si mesmo, mas isso tecnicamente é impossível. Isso lá era hora de repar em curvas? Passou os olhos pela garota até que chegou em um ponto específico e teve de por as mãos na boca para segurar um berro.

Podia muito bem parecer cabelo, se fosse vista de longe, mas ali de perto... via bem o que era, e em todos os seus anos como cavaleiro de Atena nunca viu algo tão bizarro! Era... uma cauda, ela tinha uma cauda. Não como a de um gato, e sim como a de um cão, raposa ou lobo, da mesma cor dos cabelos, e ao que aparentava, não era falsa.

\- Agora... eu posso acreditar em tudo. - sussurrou, não teve vontade de se afastar. A curiosidade era maior. Sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas do lado da... criatura. - O que é você...

{*}

Bufou irritado, onde o amigo se metou? Pensava o tempo todo, ah quando o encontrasse! Ele levaria um belo de um tapa.

\- Carneiro maldito... vou assar você na churrasqueira um dia desses! - estreitou os olhos azuis esverdeados para o nada.

Andou ao redor o procurando, ainda tinha as feridas da última Guerra Santa bem abertas, seus amigos se foram... apesar de discutirem sempre, nunca superaria se seu melhor amigo morresse também.

Foi quando sentiu um rastro de cosmo, sorriu por fim e começou a seguí-lo floresta a dentro. Para sua sorte, achou alguns fios esverdeafos do ariano enganchados no galho.

\- Ha! Ovelha-verde comedora de grama! Até parece que ia escapar! - sorriu divertido e passou pelos arbustos. - OH SHION!

O ariano estava distraído, tomou um belo de um susto e deu um pulo,logo em seguida fuzilou o libriano furioso.

\- Qual é o seu problema Dohko?! - berrou furioso. Ele riu amarelo e se aproximou dele. - Precisa me causar um infarto?!

\- Desculpa cara! Mas você sumiu ué! Fiquei...

\- Preocupado? - arqueou a "sobrancelha". - Eu não vou morrer Dohko, não tão cedo. - balançou a cabeça.

\- Vai saber. - suspirou e se sentou ao lado do amigo distraído, porém logo olhou para o ser que estava quase nos braços do ariano e ele sim, não segurou um berro.

\- ME EXPLIQUE O QUE RAIOS É ISSO! - exigiu enquanto apontava para a garota.

\- Para de gritar, carniça! - bufou nervoso. - Eu não sei o que ela é! Nunca vi um negócio tão bizarro assim na vida! Até o cérbero é algo mais normal!

\- Ah jura?! - revirou os olhos. - Bem, vamos deixar... isso, aí? - inclinou a cabeça para o lado curioso. O ariano pareceu pensar por um tempo.

\- Não, vamos levá-la. - a puxou mais para perto e a pegou no colo, o libriano não parou de fitar a cauda azul da garota que balançava levemente por um segundo sequer.

\- Está louco Shion?! Vai traumatizar os moleques! - puxou os cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

\- Curioso... se preocupa com eles sendo que os deixou totalmente sozinhos... - estreitou os olhos lentamente enquanto falava, o libriano ia empalidecendo conforme ouvia.

\- ... ESSA NÃO! QUE #€*¥! - berrou e saiu correndo deixando o cavaleiro sozinho com a "coisa".

Shion balançou a cabeça devido a atitude do amigo. Fitou a garota no colo mais uma vez, usava um vestido branco, ou o que restou dele pelo menos, mas ainda sim, algumas curvas escapam... balançou a cabeça freneticamente para afastar os pensamentos e foi atrás do libriano.

{*}

\- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! - berrava um garotinho de cabelos verdes escuros assim como seus olhos. - SAI, MÁSCARA!

\- Não! Se vire aí, Shura! - o outro cruzou as pernas e os braços, tinha cabelos roxo azulados e olhos azuis.

\- Vocês nunca param de brigar? - o que estava um pouco ao longe perguntou, tinha cabelos longíssimos e loiros, seus olhos estavam fechados.

\- Nem adianta falar Shaka, eles não mudam. - o garoto ao seu lado comentou e balançou a cabeça. Tinha cabelos curtos em tom mel, seus olhos eram verdes. - MAAAAAANO AIOLOOOS!

\- O que houve Aiolia? - outro garoto mais velho se aproximou, aparentemente de 10 anos. Era quase uma cópia do irmão, se não fosse pelos cabelos mais escuros assim como os olhos. - Se machucou?

\- Não, só quero companhia! - correu até o mais velho e o abraçou, o outro retribuiu.

Haviam ao todo 12 crianças no pequeno parquinho. Todos brincavam alegremente, ok, nem todos. Os mais encrenqueiros tretavam enquanto os demais "assistiam o circo pegar fogo"

\- Ei ei ei ei ei Camus! Tá vendo aquilo?! - apontou um garotinho de cabelos cacheados e roxos, os olhinhos azuis claros brilhavam de animação.

\- Oui, tô vendo sim Milo. - respondeu o pequeno a sua frente, estavam brincando de adoleta. Tinha cabelos lisos e verde-azulados, os olhos roxos tinham uma pitada de azul.

\- Treta, treta boooa! - dois deles disseram, estavam sentados numa árvore juntos, eram idênticos, cabelos azuis longos e arrepiados, olhos esverdeados. Tinham em média a mesma idade que Aiolos.

\- Aposta em em quem, Saga? Eu vou no Shurinha! - riu o primeiro, o cabelo um pouco mais azul que o do irmão.

\- Eu, Kanon? Eu vou no Másk! - riu o outro.

\- VOCÊ PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! - um dos mais novos dava pulinhos ao lado dos que brigavam, os cabelos lisases balançavam, os olhos verdes estavam estreitados, assim como Shion, duas "bolinhas" substituiam as sobrancelhas.

\- É inútil Mu, melhor deixar eles aí, uma hora param! - o outro balançou a mão, era... maior do que deveria para idade, mas isso não era problema. Tanto seus olhos como cabelos eram castanhos.

\- Pois é Deba, não vale a pena eu ganhar rugas com isso, depois eu separo eles. - o último deles disse despreocupado, os cabelos azuis piscina, assim como os olhos, e sedosos estavam sendo penteados.

\- Afrodite Afrodite... "cê" para com essa vaidade, parece uma menina! - berrou Shura enquanto fugia do canceriano, o outro bufou.

\- Ei, vamos voltar pra casa do senhor Shion e do senhor Dohko? Está ficando tarde. - Shaka sugeriu. Todos concordaram e seguiram juntos, os três mais velhos iam na frente.

\- QUEM CHEGAR POR ÚLTIMO VAI LAVAR A ROUPA DE TODOS! - Milo berrou animado e começou a correr puxando o aquariano pelo pulso que tinha uma cara de "com quem eu me meti meu deus?"

Todos os meninos correram como loucos pela trilha procurando a casa dos dois cavaleiros, nem Shaka ousou ficar para trás, tinha que meditar, não tinha tempo para lavar roupas.

{*}

Entrou normalmente, Dohko foi atrás dos mais novos de qualquer maneira. Foi direto ao seu quarto e a colocou na cama.

Apesar de ser uma mulher muito estranha, era muito bonita, mesmo com tantos cortes. Se perguntou quem poderia fazer algo assim.

Ao mesmo tempo, observava a cauda, não se cansava de olhar de tão estranho que era.

\- Shion? Shion, você já está aqui? - ouviu a voz de Dohko na sala.

\- Tô aqui Dohko! - respondeu logo voltando sua atenção para a moça.

O libriano entrou, o rosto levemente vermelho, parecia ter corrido muito. Pulou na cama se largando sentado do lado da estranha que deu um pequeno pulo. Shion o fuzilou por isso.

\- Cadê os pirralhos? - perguntou. Tinha de se preocupar, eram os responsáveis agora pelo treinamento final dos futuros cavaleiros de ouro.

\- Chegando, deu pra ouvir de tanto que pisavam no chão, diria que estão apostando uma corrida. - riu, acabou rindo também, mas logo pararam quando o ariano viu que ela mexeu um dos dedos.

\- Está...

Só então notou outro ponto, as unhas. Anormalmente longas e pontiagudas, pareciam ser quase indestrutíveis. A respiração lenta ficava mais rápida, viam quando seu peito subia e descia.

Logo mexeu outros dedos e fechou os punhos, a cauda começou a balançar mais furiosamente, trincou o maxilar e virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, logo abriu os olhos e fitou os dois, apavorada.

Shion fitou seus olhos, cor de ônix, escuros como a noite, no momento, uma noite turbulenta, transtornada.

\- Calma... calminha... não vamos machucar você. - Dohko tinha no tom mais calmo que conseguia.

\- N-não m-me t-toquem! - se encolheu de pavor, Shion se sentiu mal a vendo naquele estado. O libriano ficou afetado da mesma forma.

\- Não queremos te machucar, eu juro! - tentou se aproximar novamente, ela parecia uma estátua, o avaliando.

Ficaram em total silêncio, quando Dohko a tocou o pânico se instalou. Ela estremeceu violentamente ao mesmo tempo que berrou de pavor e saltou da cama agora manchada de sangue.

Shion depois de sair da estado de susto, avançou contra ela tentando segurá-la. Para quem estava totalmente ferida, ela corria como louca, os olhos exalando pânico e dor.

\- PARA! NÃO QUEREMOS TE MACHUCAR! - exclamou tentando segurá-la. Em determinado momento irritou-se, adentrou em seus pensamentos, estavam uma bagunça, mas conseguiu distinguir um "esconder-se" só havia um lugar na casa bom para se esconder.

A estranha garota correu logo achando a porta ao canto e a abriu entrando correndo. Shion sorriu vitorioso, não haveria como fugir do porão.

\- Agora você vai escutar! - disse sério quando entrou e fechou a porta.

\- Não me machuca... por favor... eu não fiz nada... - encolheu-se no canto da parede com medo, lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto delicado e machucado. Se sentiu mal novamente.

\- Eu sei... eu sei... - confirmou o que ela disse, poderia ajudar. - Não tenho por que te machucar, só, não corra. - se aproximou cauteloso e se abaixou devagar.

\- N-não? - perguntou, sua voz era doce e se não estivesse em pânico deveria ser bem melódica. Pensou ele, logo se repreendeu.

\- Não, pode me dizer seu nome? - inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Ela pareceu hesitar. - Não faremos nada, relaxe!

\- Circe... - disse baixinho.

\- Como? - fingiu não ouvir

\- CIRCE SEU IDIOTA! MEU NOME É CIRCE! - urrou nervosa, para sua surpresa, ele sorriu.

\- BEM melhor. - riu divertido. Ela estreitou os olhos. - Vamos subir? Vamos cuidar desses ferimentos. - estendeu a mão. Ela se levantou sozinha e passou por ele. - Certo...

\- SENHOR SHIOOON! POR QUE TEM SANGUE NO CHÃO?! - ouviram a voz de Afrodite, seguido de um berro histérico e o som de algo batendo no chão.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou fria a ele.

\- Procuro saber. - respondeu distraído e subiu na frente. Ela o seguiu apreensiva e agora gemendo de dor.

Assim que pisaram na cozinha, os pequenos arregalaram od olhos para Circe, a mesma arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- O-O-O que é ela?! Digo... quem é vocé?! - Aiolia corou levemente. A cauda da garota balançou para os lados.

\- Ela tem uma cauda... - Milo disse impressionado. Correu até ela, a mesma arregalou os olhos assustada e recuou alguns passos. - Desculpa...

\- C-calma... está tudo bem. - viu ela respirar fundo. Aproximou a cauda do escorpiano que a alisou.

\- É macia! - seus olhinhos brilharam, logo Camus e Saga se juntaram a ele.

\- Certo... - Dohko reapareceu e olhou para ela. - Acho que nos deve umas respostas agora. - sorriu calmamente.


	2. Um medonho Jantar

Estavam quase sem paciência, ela já tentou fugir outras trilhões de vezes só naquele meio tempo, Dohko estava com um esfregão limpando a sala cheia de pingos de sangue murmurando algo assassino.

Mesmo sendo... errado, Shion a prendeu na cama amarrando seus pulos, era isso ou deixar que ela desmaiasse de novo graças aos ferimentos.

\- Me... solte... - tentava soltar os pulsos, sequer suas unhas estavam conseguindo alcançar, como ocorreu das últimas vezes.

\- Não! Nos deve respostas agora sobre ISSO! - apontou para a cauda da garota, a mesma rosnou ofendida em resposta. - O que foi?

\- Nada da sua conta, lemuriano. - estreitou os olhos, estava mais confiante, Shion não sabia por que, mas gostou disso.

\- Ora ora... sabe o que eu sou, meus parabéns, Circe. - sorriu fingindo sarcasmo. Ela rosnou, achou estranho, mas nada disse. - Você é um ser muito estranho, sabia?

\- Que eu lembre, isso não é da conta de um humano imundo... - resmungou virando a cara, foi forçada a deixar que ele desinfetasse seus ferimentos e enfaixá-los. - Humanos... sempre... se metendo no que não devem. - reclamou jogando a cabeça para trás.

Shion estava começando a estranhar a si mesmo, nunca ousou absolutamente nada, nem foi muito de brincadeiras, mas no caso da estranha garota, queria irritá-la, ah como queria.

Colocou a pinça com o algodão encima da mesinha, ela observava cada passo seu. Subiu na cama e engatinhou como um felino por cima dela, os cabelos verdes caíram para os lados formando uma "cortina".

\- Q-q-que pensa que e-está f-fazendo?! - se glorificou por dentro ao vê-la corar, tentava se soltar mais desesperadamente que antes.

\- Não estava ouvindo o que estava falando. Tem como repetir? - provocou em meio a um sorriso.

Graças aos deuses, Dohko teria muito trabalho na sala, e o quarto estava trancado para que Circe não fugisse. Se aproximou um pouco dela, ela começou a respirar muito descompassado, seus seios sem querer roçaram no abdômen do ariano, aja auto-controle naquele momento...

\- Seu... seu... - sentia o corpo dela vibrando, começou a tremer. - Saia de cima de mim seu maldito! - como resposta, Shion fez peso contra ela, um gemido de dor escapou por seus lábios.

\- O que é você? - perguntou sério. Circe o fitou, viajando em seus olhos rosados. De repente os belos olhos do ariano viraram brancos, aquela risada cruel ecoou em seus ouvidos. - ME DEIXA EM PAZ! SAI DE PERTO DE MIM! NÃO ME MACHUQUE, POR FAVOR! - lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos, se debatia sob o mais velho.

Shion arregalou os olhos e praticamente saltou de cima dela, se assustou. Ela começou a berrar e chorar, correu desamarrando seus pulsos, a outra abraçou a si mesma batendo as costas na cama.

\- Calma! Não te machucar! Me desculpe... - nunca se sentiu tão arrependido na vida como agora, saber que era o culpado por causar pavor a ela, lhe doía, mesmo sem saber o por que.

\- C-Como poderia confiar em vocês?! - se encolhia cada vez mais no canto da cama, ainda chorava desconsoladamente, a cauda enrolada ao redor de si própria.

\- Confiando. Se confiam em nós para proteger a deusa Atena, pode confiar em nós que não vamos te machucar. - sorriu a deixando confusa.

{*}

Estava de noite, depois do incidente no quarto, Shion não disse sequer um pio à Dohko, não queria preocupar ainda mais o amigo, embora fosse mais provável que ele zoasse com sua cara por ter ido pra cima dela, ambas as opções não lhe agradavam.

\- Tem que tomar mais cuidado Shura, podia ter quebrado o pulso ou pior. - Dohko enfaixava o pulso do pequeno capricorniano que soluçava as vezes. - Não tente mais subir naquilo, se quiser alguma coisa, é só pedir.

\- T-Tá... - disse baixinho. Assim que o liberou, Afrodite e Máscara correram até ele e o levaram para brincar.

\- Shura caiu, senhor Dohko? - Aiolos se aproximou, Aiolia em suas costas como uma espécie de macaquinho.

\- Foi. - suspirou. - Ele devia ter sido mais cuidadoso, mas não foi feio, relaxe. - bagunçou seus cabelos.

\- Certo certo. - riu e se dirigiu ao jardim com os outros. Aiolia acenou para ele antes de sumirem.

\- Certo... agora cadê o caneiro? - suspirou. Andou pela casa e se aproximou do quarto dele, onde Circe também estava "morando", ao entrar arregalou os olhos. - Ah não... - fitou o quarto vazio.

{*}

Seu estômago roncava, a garganta estava seca, não havia água que a ajudasse, e infelizmente, teria de fazer isso, só havia uma coisa que saciaria sua sede e sua fome.

Corria sem saber que Shion a seguia em silêncio. Seus ferimentos estavam infinitamente melhores, praticamente não os sentia, quase não escapou com vida daquele lugar...

\- Comida... - sussurrou. Sentiu um cheiro por perto, era um humano. Seu rosto se alargou num sorriso doentio. - Fome...

Shion a observava atrás da árvore, tudo que sabia sobre disfarçar presença, usou. O humano que ela "detectou" (o que intrigava o ariano sobre como ela havia feito aquilo) apareceu em meio as árvores, estava perdido e assustado.

\- Moça... moça! A senhora sabe onde posso achar uma cidade? - por algum motivo, Shion estava com os pelos da nuca totalmente arrepiados, péssimos pressentimentos.

Circe o fitou. As unhas já grandes estavam maiores e pontudas, seu rosto se alargou em um sorriso cruel, caninos pontiagudos dando "oi" e o pior, na visão do ariano, eram os olhos, a córnea estava totalmente negra, a íris antes ônix, clareou para um tom laranja, estava macabro e apavorante.

\- MONSTRO! DEMÔNIO! - berrou assustado. Não houve como fugir, ela avançou nele com um urro e o prendeu no chão pelo pescoço.

Se já não tinha visto algo bizarro o suficiente pelo fato de ter ela uma cauda, que balançava de um lado para o outro no momento, agora era mais ainda, ela... não era ela...

Circe abria a boca cada vez mais, por fim cravou os caninos no peito do homem e rasgou sua carne, ele urrou de dor, berrava e chorava de agonia, era uma visão horrível de se ver e ouvir.

Shion fechava os olhos com força tentando desver aquilo que acabou de ver, apagar da mente, ao mesmo tempo que tampava seus ouvidos tentando abafar os berros.

Quando os berros e o som de carne sendo rasgada cessou, abriu os olhos devagar, pôs as mãos na boca, não poderia deixar que ela o achasse.

\- ... o que eu fiz... por que eu fiz isso de novo... - ouviu um choro. Ela começou a chorar. Os olhos de Circe voltaram a ser a imensidão ônix de sempre, as garras e caninos diminuíram.

\- _"O que é você... o que é você? O QUE É VOCÊ?!"_ \- o ariano berrava em seus pensamentos, implorando por respostas.

\- O lemuriano vai me procurar... - falou mais calma. Parecia até... feliz? Ela estava feliz com essa ideia?

A hipótese, por algum motivo desconhecido, alegrou o ariano. Ela parecia feliz que ele a procurasse, ELE.

Se encolheu na ávore quando ela passou correndo, a cauda canina balançando às suas costas e sumiu na escuridão da noite.

\- Ainda vou descobrir o que você é. - disse determinado para si mesmo e se teletransportou para casa. Não podia causar desconfianças. Por sorte, Dohko estava lá fora, e ele, apareceu no próprio banheiro, saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

{*}

Dohko havia ido fazer uma rápida passada em Rodório. Lá, comprou vestidos, shorts, blusas do tamanho que achou que seria o correto para a garota. Quando voltou, ela logo as pegou e se trancou no banheiro.

\- Você tá bem, Shion? Tá tão avoado... - sentou do lado do amigo.

Shion andava distraído o dia todo, o que não era comum, não podia acusar Circe sem saber com certeza, seria injusto.

\- Uhun, só distraído mesmo. - deu de ombros.

\- Sei... pensando na azulada? - sorriu malicioso. O amigo estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente. - TÁ BEM! TÁ BEM! Desculpe.

\- Agradeço. - balançou a cabeça. - Queria saber o que infernos ela é, só isso. - o libriano não questionou, estava curioso também.

Circe apareceu no jardim, estava infinitamente melhor, não sabiam como se recuperou tão rápido. Usava um vestido de alcinhas laranja, mas suas curvas não passavam despercebidas, pelo menos não pelo ariano.

\- Ficaram muito boas, todas! Obrigada, Dohko. - sorriu docemente ao libriano que corou de leve. Se afastou e sentou encostada numa árvore.

Começava a pensar na sorte que tivera. Estava quase morta, ferida, faminta, abandonada e em risco, aqueles dois cuidaram dela, não... a torturaram como outros fizeram. Suspirou e se arrepiou ao mesmo tempo ao lembrar de onde fugiu.

\- Er... posso... ficar aqui? - ela olhou para o pequeno que se aproximava dela. Pelo que se lembrava, esse se chamava Camus.

\- Por que? - arqueou a sobrancelha. - Tem seu amigo de cabelo cacheado para brincar.

\- Bem... eu tenho sim, mas gosto de ficar quietinho as vezes, e com Milo não dá. - corou levemente e sorriu tímido. Ela o achou uma fofura.

\- Certo, pode sentar. - chegou para o lado e sua cauda tocou o chão, o aquariano encostou como se fosse um travesseiro. - Só não bagunçe.

\- Você é muito sozinha não é? - inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Ela o fitou, era uma criança bem esperta.

\- Por que diz isso? - queria comprovar sua hipótese.

\- Talvez... porque a senhorita tem rabo, as pessoas devem interpretar mal, né? - sorriu levemente. Ela não resistiu e passou a mão pelos cabelos azuis esverdeados, fazendo carinho.

\- É, você tem razão.

\- Mas não vai ficar mais sozinha! - prometeu. - Tem TOOODOS nós agora! - afastou os braços em demonstração.

Circe deu um risinho, era uma criança um pouco séria, mas muito doce. Ficaram em silênsio sob o olhar atento de Shion e Dohko. Milo choramingava para Mu que "havia sido trocado".

{*}

\- Vai abrir o bico ou não? - Shion perguntou mais uma vez. Guardava as coisas médicas que usaram nos últimos dias.

\- Por que deveria? - Circe balançou a cauda, observava uma caixa de ouro no canto, a armadura de aries.

O ariano suspirou. Ela havia melhorado muito, vez ou outra tinhas crises de pánico e pavor de novo, mas passavam, já podia dizer que seu temperamento "normal" era sério, cínico e algumas vezes frio, mas vez ou outra era doce.

\- Por que salvamos sua vida, te acalmamos das suas crises, te demos roupas, teto, comida e você tem uma cauda de verdade. - riu.

\- Eu não confio em ninguém. - sussurrou, mas ele ouviu. Ficou de frente para ela. - Não... se atreva!

\- Não vou subir encima de você. - balançou a cabeça. - Quero respostas!

Circe respirou fundo, ele era teimoso, MUITO teimoso. Não tinha sabia se era uma boa ideia, mas ele não pararia de enchê-la de qualquer maneira.

\- Está bem! Pra começar, eu não sou a deusa da feitiçaria. É apenas um nome que me deram. - ele assentiu. - Eu... vivo num circo...

\- Um circo? - repetiu interessado, mas logo parou ao ver que seus belos olhos como a noite ficaram tristes. - O que... houve lá...

\- Prefiro ignorar essa pergunta específica. - disse fria, ele viu que realmente não devia tocar nesse assunto, por ora. - Me levaram para lá quando eu era criança, mas eu não aguentava mais e fugi, mas me feri por isso, porém, consegui fugir.

\- Entendo... agora... - fitou a cauda da garota curioso. Curioso como uma criança... fofa. Pensou ela que logo se repreendeu em pensamentos.

\- Isso? Isso é porque eu sou uma youkai, uma youkai lobo. - sorriu finalmente, ele apreciou seu sorriso em segredo, ao mesmo tempo, queria puxar os cabelos por não estar entendo absolutamente nada.


End file.
